Those Gray Eyes
by lunerflower
Summary: Set after Harry's 5th year. Harry mets a mysterious girl who he dosen't know but resembles his now dead godfather.HOC RHr


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and some unknown characters 

This is the first time I try writing a story about Harry and not his parents I hope you like it when you finish reading please review.

* * *

-Chapter 1 Encounters - 

Harry Potter was your average boy to anyone passing by .But Harry was a wizard who had jet black hair with green eyes that seemed to be sad at the moment. Harry sat in his room for the fifth day strait. After losing his godfather he didn't fell like doing anything. All he could do was blame himself for what had happen and that didn't help much.

As night approached Harry went downstairs to get something to eat. He grabbed some grapefruit, since his cousin Dudley was still on that diet. He grabbed it and went back upstairs and noticed something pecking on his bedroom window, it was an owl. He walked over to it and let it in. He grabbed the note from its leg, it read :  
Pack your things and be ready

Harry didn't know what to make of it but did what he was told to do. He packed everything he might need and all his Hogwarts things. He set his trunk by hi bed and laid on his bed waiting. He slowly started to drift it a deep sleep. When he heard another tap on the window. This time it wasn't an owl, but a girl on a broomstick. Harry opened his window.

"Are you Harry Potter?" the girl asked

"Yeah" Harry answered

"Good… get your things we gotta leave" she said, she seemed to be out of breath

"Okay...but who are you?" he asked

"Come on hurry there aren't any muggles out" she complained

"First you have to tell me who you are?" Harry challenged

"My name is Riley. Now come on will you?"

"Alright but could you carry Hedwig?" Harry asked

"Who that?"

"My owl"

"Ok"

After their small talk they were off. Both on their own brooms (Firebolts ) . Not even an hour had passed when they arrived to a rather large looking house. It was a large white manor so whoever had owned it must have been really wealthy They landed on the front porch of the house. Harry carried his broom while dragging his trunk while Tracey carried her own broomstick and helped Harry by carrying Hedwig.

"Where are we?" Harry asked

"Umh…it's a…a …it's a manor" she tried answering

"I know, but who dose it belong to?" he asked

"Save your questions for later they're expecting you right now" she said as she lead the way

Harry followed her into the white dining room where he set down his trunk and broom Riley did the same thing to with Hedwig and her broom

"Harry!" came a familiar voice from the doorway

Hermione was walking towards Harry with Ron by her side. Hermione's hair was still curly but she didn't have large teeth anymore. Ron was still rather tall with freckles and red hair

"Hey Harry" said Ron

"Well I'll leave you guys alone" said Riley as she left the room

For the first time Harry had gotten a good look at her she was just a little shorter than he was. She had gray eyes he thought he had seen before and her black hair fell over her eyes hiding the sadness in them. Her hair only fell just a little below her shoulders she also wasn't that skinny or fat she was normal.

"So Harry how have you been so far?" Hermione asked concern

Harry didn't seem t be paying any attention

"Harry?" Hermione waved her hand in front of his face

"What?" he asked

"Don't tell me you like her, mate? " Ron asked following Harry's gaze towards Riley

"No…Its just that she reminds me of…"Harry stopped in mid sentence before he realized what he was saying

"She reminds you of Sirius doesn't she?" asked Hermione a bit serious

"How did you know?" Harry asked a bit surprised at her answer

"Because we think the same thing" she answered referring we to herself and Ron

"Yea well... when did you guys get here?" Harry asked trying to change the subject from his now dead godfather to something else

"Not long ago" answered Ron

"Almost the same time you got here" Hermione added

"Come on mate, well show you where to put your stuff' Ron said helping Harry with his trunk while Hermione grabbed Hedwig's cage.

They left the white dinning room and walked up a white staircase. The entire house seemed to be white. As they reached the landing that lead towards a rather long white hallway that seemed rather empty, it had nothing on the walls all that could be seen were the white doors that lead into different room. Ron still leading the way lead Harry to one of the rooms at the end of the hallway.

"This is our room" Ron said pointing towards the door

Harry opened the door and to his surprise the room wasn't white at all. It had a rather large bed leaning against the wall with two large windows on each side it had two dressers and a small desk in the corner. It even had its own private bathroom it all matched perfectly with everything being a maroon or gold color. Resembling the Gryffindor colors a bit.

"This room is rather big though, isn't it?" Harry asked looking around "Yea…I think its even bigger than mines" Ron said looking around as well

"It probably is but we didn't get to pick out our rooms they were already chosen for us" Hermione explained

"Well come on mate, everyone is downstairs waiting" Ron said leaving the room with Hermione right behind him

"Yeah I'm coming" said Harry

As Harry started to walk out of his room he notice the door across was open. He looked inside to find Tracey dancing around the room humming to her self.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she opened her eyes and looked at Harry

"No …I…I was just wondering if you were going downstairs?" he asked

"I'll be going down later should go now" she said

As Harry made his way downstairs after his little encounter with Riley, Harry walked past the white dinning room and into what looked like the living room to find some unexpected people.

"Who are you?" he asked

* * *

Now can you pretty please review if you liked it or not thankz -Lunerflower 


End file.
